Meeting the Maxwell's
by x1-TaKeN-oVeR
Summary: 2x1! Duo and Heero have been together for two years. Heero suddenly wants to meet Duo's family...if it's okay with him. Duo finally takes Heero to meet his family...it's pretty interesting to say in the least. Ya know I'm not good with summaries!
1. Default Chapter

Another ficcie! New! Not improved! I got my inspiration from a fic that I had read today, I can't exactly remember the title and author but when I do, I will be sure to post it up here. I was thinking of the same fic when I was trying to get to sleep and thought of this!  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
Title: Meeting the Maxwell's  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Pairings: 2x1!  
  
Warnings: AU, some cursing and that's all I can think of right now.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, so don't sue!  
  
Betaed by my Yume-chan!  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
They were both sitting at a nice, little restaurant by the beach. The table was set outside as was a dozen others; it was very romantic because it was a candle light dinner with the wind gently blowing. They could both see the waves gently coming up onto the shore and then to retreat back into the misty sea. Everything was going perfect, perfect moonlight, perfect food, and even perfect company. The one thing that wasn't so perfect was the mood of one, cobalt eyed Japanese man.  
  
Heero took his fork and carefully arranged the food on his plate as if he were eating. He took no notice that Duo was watching him intently.  
  
"Okay baby," he took his fork and knife out of his steak and folded his hands in front of him, "what's wrong? You haven't eaten a thing tonight."  
  
Heero looked up startled and blushed...he had been caught. "I have been eating," and with that he brought his fork to his mouth with almost five kernels of rice.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "Heero, you have barely eaten your chicken teriyaki and that's, like, your favorite! You would eat it every day if you could...actually you eat it about every other day but that's beside point. What's wrong?"  
  
Heero set down his fork, sighed, and took a delicate sip of his water. "Duo-kun there is nothing wrong with me...I'm just not hungry that's all and I'm really sorry I'm wasting your money."  
  
Duo's eyes softened and he spoke gently, "Honey, don't even worry about it. The only thing I'm worried about is you. Did something happen today?"  
  
"Y-Yes...no...maybe..." Heero stuttered. He really didn't want to tell Duo what was bugging him because he thought that it was just stupid and that he was being paranoid.  
  
Duo chuckled, "Well come on, don't keep me waiting. The suspense is just killing me."  
  
Heero smiled slowly but it didn't reach his eyes. He hesitantly said, "Promise not to get upset or anything first."  
  
Duo frowned, "I promise, baby."  
  
Heero began, "Well I went shopping with Dawn [1] today and he told me that he and Charlie had just gotten engaged. I'm really happy for them because they had been together since junior year in high school...at least that's what I'm told."  
  
Duo nodded and began to think, "So then what's wrong? Charlie told me that he had proposed to Dawn when they went to Lake Cucamonga [2]. Is this about them getting married because..."  
  
Heero hurriedly interrupted, "No! No, it has nothing to do with them it's just that..." He didn't know how to continue, he really didn't want Duo to get upset at him, like he was pushing him. He also didn't know how to continue because Duo had kind of hit it right on target...marriage. He knew that Duo wouldn't even dream of marrying him, he could do so much better and he knew for a fact that Duo only stayed with him out of pity.  
  
"Then what is it? I don't understand..."  
  
"It's just that," he took a deep breath and ran a trembling hand through his unruly hair, "it's just that...Dawn had told me that he had recently met Charlie's family and how nervous he had been and...I began to wonder..." Heero looked up hesitantly at Duo to see his reaction so far.  
  
Duo didn't understand a damn thing he was telling him. He motioned with his hands for Heero to continue.  
  
"Well...I-I was wondering why I haven't met your family? I-If you don't want me to meet them then that's totally fine...I would take you to my family but...um...I would actually have to have a family for that." He tried to laugh but failed miserably. He wanted to try and lighten his confession but it seemed as if that wasn't happening.  
  
Duo couldn't believe it. So this is why he hadn't really talked since he had gotten home from his outting. Sure Heero was generally a quiet guy but this was just...different. What really made Duo unhappy was when Heero mentioned his family, or their lack of. Heero hated to bring up his family or just past in general and did so rarely.  
  
"So this is what has been bothering you all evening?"  
  
He got a shy nod from Heero who had his head down and his hands carefully folded in his lap. He heard him then mumble, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
All Duo did was turn his head to the right and watched as the waves crashed into the golden sand that could clearly be seen by the moonlight. Duo could never be upset with Heero and it was probably because he never DID anything to upset him. Duo was, in a way, upset with himself. It wasn't that Duo hadn't thought of this before, he had always wanted to take his love to meet his family, it was possibly THE second most important thing in the world to him (the first was, obviously, Heero). But he had always hesitated in bringing up the subject because he didn't think that Heero was ready. Number one, ready in the relationship department and number two was in the family department. Heero was still sensitive about that sort of thing...even after all these years.  
  
He took a deep breath and exhaled. He slowly turned to Heero to see him looking at him with those big, blue eyes of his and his full bottom lip trembling softly. Those same eyes and those same lips were the first thing that he noticed about the Asian man.  
  
He finally stated, "Baby, I'm not mad at you. I'm pretty upset with myself for not mentioning this to you before, to be honest."  
  
"Really Duo?"  
  
Duo smiled and nodded. "It's kind of ironic because tomorrow night all my sisters, brothers, and some other relatives will be at my parents house. They had already asked if I wanted to come but I had said no because I didn't think that you would really wanna go and..."  
  
Heero interrupted him and spoke out excitedly, "Oh Duo! I would love to meet your family tomorrow! Do you think that we could really go?"  
  
Duo chuckled and once again nodded. "They've been dying to meet you, my mom especially."  
  
Heero smiled, "Arigato Duo-kun...this really means a lot."  
  
Duo smiled then blushed lightly which was very rare and far between. He asked, "Babe, tell me one more time, what that means. I keep forgetting, sorry."  
  
Heero sighed heavily and leaned forward into his chair, resting his elbows onto the table and resting his chin onto his folded hands. He rolled his eyes, "Two years we've been together and you still don't know what 'arigato' means?" He sighed heavily again; "It means thank you, baka."  
  
Duo smiled sheepishly, "Oh...well at least I know what 'baka' means!"  
  
Heero laughed softly.  
  
"Come on baby, lets ditch this place and go home for some real fun," he wiggled his slim eyebrows and started to lick his lips seductively.  
  
Heero blushed furiously but nodded.  
  
Duo waved over their waiter to receive the check. After paying the check he stood up and went to help Heero by pulling out his chair for him.  
  
Heero smiled his thanks up at Duo and slipped his small hand into Duo's larger one.  
  
Duo smiled down onto Heero and gently led him to the outside gate that led to where their car was parked, illuminated by the yellow streetlight.  
  
Once safely buckled in, Duo revved the engine, backed out and sped off, towards their destination...towards their home.  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
Well, there's chapter 1! Short and sweet. Hope ya like it. Review me please! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER NUMBER 2! Read and review!  
  
Author's Note: If I don't say where Duo's brothers and sisters are currently living then that means that they are living within the area or at least in the same state which is California.  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
Title: Meeting the Maxwell's  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Warnings: AU, some cursing, and that's all I can think of right now.  
  
Pairings: 2X1!  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, so don't sue me.  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
Heero opened his eyes up to harsh, bright sunlight and quickly shut them. He groaned and turned over while snuggling back into the warmth that was his Duo. He heard a deep voice come from the chest that his head was resting on, "Doing that isn't going to make the sunlight go away and help you get back to sleep."  
  
Heero slowly smiled, "It did until you spoke."  
  
Duo chuckled, "Haha!" He carefully rolled over so that Heero's head would now be resting on his muscled bicep and his arm would be around Heero's small waist.  
  
Heero opened his eyes and stared into beautiful violet orbs. He whispered, "So where is my good morning kiss," and as he said that he stuck out his pink, full bottom lip as if pouting.  
  
Duo stared hungrily at that full, bottom lip that was begging to be sucked into his mouth. Duo slowly leaned forward, flicking his eyes from Heero's lips to his eyes. When they were soon breathing each other's air, Duo saw Heero's eyes droop down heavily. He smiled his crooked smile and said huskily, "Sorry babe, but I don't kiss people with morning breath." And with that he jumped out of bed and walked downstairs.  
  
Heero's eyes snapped opened, he sat up in bed, and angrily yelled, "DUO MAXWELL! I DO NOT HAVE MORNING BREATH!" He jumped up and ran after Duo.  
  
What Heero didn't know was that he did, indeed, have morning breath (everyone does, even my beautiful Hee-chan) and that possibly the whole neighborhood had heard that one comment.  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
"So tell me about your family," Heero asked after taking a bite of his Classic Double-Cheeseburger with light mayonnaise and ketchup only.[1]  
  
Duo and Heero were currently eating lunch at a Wendy's that was near the mall that they had been shopping at. After Heero and Duo finshed breakfast, they brushed their teeth so that Heero could finally get his Good Morning kiss, took their showers and headed to the mall to buy some new outfits for tonight's outing.  
  
Duo took a spoonful of his Chili and nibbled a cracker before saying, "Well...let's see, for starters there's nine of us...?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened, "All together?"  
  
Duo shook his head and smiled, "No, there's nine of us kids and then my mom and dad."  
  
"Oh my goodness."  
  
Duo laughed and popped a chicken nugget in his mouth, "Yeah that's what most people say."  
  
"So who's youngest and who's oldest?"  
  
Duo set down his 'all the way' Bacon Cheeseburger and took a sip of his Pepsi, "Okay, lemme think...there's Todd, he's the oldest at 27 and totally bullied the rest of us when we were kids; he's a lawyer now and we weren't the least bit surprised about that. There's Charles Winston or just Charlie, the brainiac and also the cornball of the family."  
  
Heero laughed lightly.  
  
Duo smiled and continued, "He's only 26 and is going to be a surgeon. If I'm correct in this he has a year or two more before he graduates. He may sound like a total nerd but lemme tell ya, he's a bit of a player. He was the cute nerd, if you could even call him that, and had girls and guys all over him when we were in middle school and high school. He's been going with this dude named Donnie for a while and that's all got us shocked, he hasn't been with anyone more than a month and he's been with Donnie for...2 years next November."  
  
Heero smiled, "Aw, that sounds so sweet."  
  
Duo pulled a face and took another chicken nugget into his mouth, "Makes us all wanna throw up sometimes but anyway...next is Candice or Candy. She's 25 and is an artist; at first, when we heard what she wanted as a career we were a bit skeptical but she turned out to have quite a few fans and she's very good at what she does. She has a girlfriend named Leslie and I don't think that she's coming, she has a deadline on a paper. She's a journalist for the New York Times and is 27 or 28. Next we have Nicholas Jr.; my parents finally decided to have someone carry my father's name. He would pull pranks on everyone, and I would always be the one helping him. He is 24 and just broke up with his girlfriend. I never really liked her, she seriously had him whipped."  
  
Heero laughed, "Whipped how?"  
  
Duo took a sip of his Pepsi, "Wherever she wanted to go, he had to go to. Whenever she wanted to do something, he had to be there and if he ever had the balls to say 'no' she would throw a hissy fit and threaten to break up with him. It was pretty sad."  
  
Heero nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Well, next person or people was me and my sister Kristine. She's obviously 23; she came5 minutes before me. When we were around 9 and I was growing my hair out, we really looked like twins but that lasted up until we were 11 when I finally resembled a boy."  
  
"I didn't know you had a twin," Heero spoke softly.  
  
Duo frowned, "Are ya sure, babe? I could've sworn that I had told you before."  
  
Heero shook his head, "Nope, you never told me."  
  
Duo scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry baby, I really thought I had told you."  
  
Heero just shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry about it, just go on."  
  
"Well Krissy, that's what I called her, and me were inseparable. We just didn't feel the need to NOT be around each other until we were around the age of 12. It was really crazy. Once we hit 12, we couldn't stand each other. It was like, 'They're my friends, not yours. Get your own.' We had a lot of fights but she is most likely the best friend that I have ever had. She's working as a teacher in Washington with her girlfriend, Marie. Next is Kallie and she is 22. She actually works at a garage with her boyfriend, Chuck. We have another set of twins in our family and that is Melissa and Brandon and they're 20. After those two my parents decided to finally decided to call it quits."  
  
Heero chuckled and sipped his Sprite Remix. (A/N:Yummy!)  
  
"Melissa and Brandon are identical except one is a strawberry blonde and the other has black hair with dark purple highlights. They never liked being twins so Melissa dyed her hair and they both never liked being around each other, even when they were babies. Put them in the same crib and they would both cry until they were blue in the face. Melissa just started to get serious with a girl named Sarah; they both go to the same college. Brandon has a high school sweetheart and it worked out pretty well because they both go to the same college. Tommy, that's his boyfriend, reminds me a lot of you."  
  
Heero smiled sweetly, "Why is that?"  
  
Duo shook his head, and finished his Bacon Cheeseburger in to big bites. "I think it's because you two have the same complexion but he isn't Japanese, he's a dirty Mexican [2]. And he is kind of your height, but taller by about 3 inches I think..."  
  
Heero interrupted, "Wait, what's a dirty Mexican?"  
  
Duo smiled, "A dirty Mexican is a Mexican that can't speak Spanish. We've been calling him that since Brandon had brought him home, but he can speak Spanish."  
  
"Oohh, I see now. When was the first time Brandon brought him home?"  
  
Duo ate his last chicken nugget and snagged Heero's drink. "He brought him home for our Christmas party but we met him before at the school Homecoming Football game."  
  
Heero nodded and began to think. Duo had named all 8 siblings and had given plenty of information. He had named everyone except for his parents, "So what about your parents?"  
  
Duo smiled brightly, "Oh yeah! Can't forget about them," he chuckled, "my dad's name is Nicholas but you can call him Nicky and my mother's name is Jessica, you can call her Jessi."  
  
"You sure do have a big family. Must be nice to have a family like that, huh?" Heero wasn't expecting an answer and grew quiet. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap while looking out the window.  
  
Duo sadly stared at Heero. Heero had a rough life and what made it worse was that no one was ever there for him, he had no family and no friends...until now.  
  
"Having a family could be a real bitch, though. We would always have to share things, and when we ate anything it took forever just to figure out what we would eat, even if it was a snack. We didn't get to have any pets; the girls would want a hamster or a cat and one of us guys would be allergic or just hate the idea of having a cat or hamster because it was too 'girly.' And us guys would want a dog or a snake and the girls wouldn't want one because the dogs that we want would be vicious or too scary for them and they hated snakes. And when we went shopping, it was hell on earth. Dad never liked shopping so it wasn't like we went with Dad while the girls went with Mom. We would all go with Mom and Dad would just be there to pay or to look for something for himself. It was awful having to stand in the girls department and it must've been awful for them, as well, when it was our turn."  
  
Heero shook his head and smiled a sad smile. "That doesn't matter, bad times come with the good. Even though, at times, all of you couldn't stand the other, you were there for each other when you truly had to be. You never let the other get hurt if you could help it, and I'm guessing that most of the time you could."  
  
Duo slowly nodded and then stood up, "Come on, let's go home. I'm kind of tired and it's a long drive up there."  
  
Heero nodded and gathered his trash while Duo did the same. He dumped his trash in the trashcan and held the swinging door for Duo. Duo dumped his stuff in the trashcan and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, guiding him out the doors.  
  
They each walked in silence until they got to Duo's car. Duo unlocked the passenger side for Heero and before Heero was able to get in, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Heero's in, what was supposed to be, a chaste kiss. Heero leaned up on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Duo's neck while parting his lips for Duo's slippery tongue. Both tongues tangled and fought until their master's felt the need for air.  
  
Duo parted slightly and gently began to suck on Heero's bottom lip before once again diving back into Heero's sweet mouth. Heero began to lightly grind his hips into Duo's and moaned softly. Duo broke away softly, giving one last suck to Heero's lip. He opened his eyes to see that Heero still had his close and his lips were red and swollen. He placed his forehead onto Heero's and whispered huskily, "I was going to ask if you were okay but it seems that you're doing just fine."  
  
Heero opened his eyes and smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm always okay when I'm with you."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes comically and moved his hands from where they were gently cupping Heero's butt to tickle him under his ribs. Heero laughed loudly and broke away from Duo's embrace.  
  
"It looks like Hee-chan likes to get a little sappy after making out in the parking lot of Wendy's."  
  
It was Heero's turn to roll his eyes, "Of all the things to remember that's Japanese, you remember THAT and I do not get sappy after making out in the parking lot of Wendy's."  
  
Duo gently pushed Heero into the car, "Whatever you say, baby." He leaned down, brushed his lips against Heero's forehead, and shut the car door before going over to the driver's side and getting inside.  
  
"Seatbelts!" Duo yelled.  
  
Heero could only roll his eyes and sigh loudly.  
  
Duo laughed, revved the engine, backed out and drove back towards their home.  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: MEET THE MAXWELL'S...FINALLY! Please review and tell me whatcha think!  
  
[1]- My only love!  
  
[2]- I'm pretty sure that dirty Mexican is a Mexican that doesn't know Spanish. I was at a sleepover the other night and one of my friends is a Mexican and another girl kept calling her a dirty Mexican and I asked what it was and she told me. Don't get offended by this, it's just a joke, and if you are offended don't email me or flame me. I don't do this on purpose, but if it is wrong then I would greatly appreciate it if someone would email me and kindly tell me my mistake. 


	3. Chapter 3

Glad to have some people still reading this. Thanks a bunchies! Ya know the drill! READ AND REVIEW!  
  
I wanna thank everybody for reviewing me!  
  
dreamer - I know that 9 kids is...whoa but my grandmother had 11 kids so I guess we can't say too much. ^__^! Thanks for the review, hun!  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
Title: Meeting the Maxwell's  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Warnings: AU, some cursing, and that's all I can think of.  
  
Pairings: 2x1!  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, so don't sue.  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
"Duo-kun, you did call your parents to tell them we were coming, right?"  
  
Duo straightened the collar on his shirt. He was wearing a tight white, long-sleeved dress shirt that was see through if you looked hard enough. He had the shirt un-tucked over baggy, khaki dress pants with light brown Timberland boots that had the white outlining on the bottom.  
  
He answered, "Of course I did, babe. I think I called...last night."  
  
Heero smiled nervously, "Oh okay. Just making sure, ya know?"  
  
Duo shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure, honey." He walked over to their oak dresser and looked into the mirror while brushing his hair.  
  
Heero mumbled to himself, "Of course he knows, Yuy. Just breathe. Ugh! Get a grip." He could feel his hands trembling as he finished buttoning his shirt. The shirt he was wearing was a tight black, button down dress shirt. The sleeves stopped a quarter below his elbow and the sleeve folded then buttoned up. The shirt stopped above his belly button and showed his smooth, flat and hairless stomach. He had a small black balled, barbell pierced into his belly button with a black/silver chain that was connected to it and wrapped around to his back. On his back, if he bent down the slightest, you could see a dark blue, almost black, tattoo of a small jaguar with bright yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. The pants that Heero was wearing were tight and fit deliciously in all the right places; they showed of his slender waist and hipbones. They were long legged, and came all the way down to slightly flare out. His feet were incased in all black Timberland boots. [1]  
  
"You say something," Duo questioned. He turned to Heero, after tying off his braid, and began to look him up and down. He smiled, "You look really sexy baby...maybe even too sexy."  
  
Heero blushed and reached up to fiddle with his diamond-studded earring. He looked up slowly, "Do you think that this is appropriate?"  
  
Duo smiled and walked over to Heero. He wrapped his arms around Heero's waist while Heero reached up and wrapped his arms around Duo's neck and laid his head against his firm chest.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Duo squeezed Heero lightly, "Yeah...right. You tried that before remember? Now, let's try this again. What's wrong?"  
  
Heero sighed and brushed his cheek against Duo's smooth shirt. "I'm just worried that they won't like me or don't think that I'm that one special 'something' that you need in your life."  
  
Duo chuckled.  
  
Heero frowned and looked up at Duo beneath his bangs. "It's not funny, Duo I'm serious."  
  
Duo reached up and brushed away Heero's bangs so that he could get a clear view of his face. "I think it's funny that you think they won't like you. Heero, nobody can NOT like you. You're the type of person that everyone likes."  
  
"I think that you're confusing myself with you."  
  
"Heero, they're going to love you...just like I do and if they don't then screw them. I don't need their permission to love you."  
  
"Are you sure?" Came Heero's hesitant reply.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Are you positive, you're positive?"  
  
"Heero!" With that Duo picked up Heero by the waist and threw him on the bed.  
  
"Duo!" He yelled as he bounced.  
  
"Coming Hee-chan!" Duo then jumped on Heero and immediately ceased all bouncing.  
  
"Duo, get off! You're going to wrinkle our clothes and it took me forever to iron this!"  
  
Duo settled between Heero's legs. "First tell me ya love me."  
  
Heero growled, "Get. Off. Now."  
  
Duo giggled a little school girl giggle, "Nah uh, Hee-chan!"  
  
Heero tried hard not to laugh and instead intensified his glare. "Now, Maxwell."  
  
Duo then began to tickle underarms.  
  
Heero held in his laughter and instead struggled but didn't get very far with that because Duo was lying on his hands.  
  
"Oh! So we aren't ticklish today, huh?" Duo slid his hands lower so that he was tickling Heero just under his ribs and leaned his head down so that he was brushing his nose against the very ticklish spot on Heero's neck.  
  
Heero burst out laughing. It wasn't fair when your lover knew well all your tickle spots. Heero squirmed and even tried to buck Duo off of him but to no avail, Duo stayed right where he was and increased his tickling.  
  
"Okay! OKAY! I LOVE YOU!" He gasped out.  
  
Duo smiled and whispered in his ear, still tickling him, "Now tell me you love us."  
  
Heero tried to frown but being tickled will kind of prevent that movement. He couldn't breathe and it was really hard to talk but he knew Duo wouldn't let up until he answered...what a sadistic lover he had. "W-WHAT?!"  
  
Duo repeated, "Tell me you love us...as in you and me together."  
  
Heero squirmed even more and gasped for breath. "I LOVE US!"  
  
Duo suddenly stopped tickling him and leaned on his elbows so that Heero could finally catch his breath.  
  
Heero lay there motionless, gasping for breath and glaring at Duo at the same time. Once he got a sufficient amount of air he questioned, "What was that all about?"  
  
Duo smiled and gently kissed Heero's small, pert nose, "Baby, I love you. You are THE most important thing in my life and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, and I love us. I will always love us and I'm very sure about this. I don't care if my family doesn't like you; I could care less. The only thing I care about is you and me. Got it, punk?"  
  
Heero smiled and blushed. Duo was right, and he felt stupid for thinking otherwise. He leaned up and brushed his lips against Duo's, "I got it."  
  
Duo smiled then hopped off of Heero and off of the bed. He checked himself in the full-length mirror and was happy that he had minimal wrinkles. He looked to the bed to see Heero struggling and held out a hand to him, which he gladly took.  
  
Heero walked over to the full-length mirror and checked himself out to see that he, thankfully, had the same luck of having minimal wrinkles.  
  
Duo looked at the clock on their nightstand and saw that they had better get going or they would be late which meant no food. "Well, lets hit the road babe. We got about an hour and a half of driving." He grabbed his wallet off the dresser, walked out the door and down the stairs.  
  
Heero nodded and turned everything off before following Duo downstairs.  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
"Well, this is it." Duo stated as he put the car into park and turned the engine off.  
  
Heero stared in awe up at the gray shuttered, three-story house. The house was huge! It had four windows on the top two floors and the bottom floor had only three with a light rainy, gray colored door.  
  
Duo saw Heero's slack jawed and couldn't help but laugh. He saw Heero turn to him and blush, quickly closing his mouth.  
  
"Your parent's live here?" Heero couldn't believe it, these types of houses you only saw on TV belonging to some Superstar who had too much money.  
  
"Yeah, they live here," with that he got out of the car and went to open Heero's [2] door.  
  
Heero looked up at Duo and mumbled, "thank you."  
  
Duo caught hold of Heero's hand and intertwined their fingers together while walking up onto the porch. He rang the doorbell four times and waited. He felt Heero began to tremble and gently ran his thumb across his wrist.  
  
Just when he was leaning to kiss him, someone had opened the door.  
  
"Duo!" His mother, Jessica, immediately grabbed Duo and hugged him in her famous bear hugs. "Ohh, I knew it was you. Only you would ring my doorbell that much. I missed you so much. Why haven't you been calling me regularly?" She looked up at him and smiled, "But I see you have been drinking your milk and eating your greens like you're supposed to."  
  
Duo smiled, "Sorry Ma, just been a little busy lately."  
  
Jessica frowned, "Not busy enough to call your own mother."  
  
Duo was about to apologize again but then heard someone yell from within the house, "Hurry up and shut the door, Ma. Ya lettin' the smell of good food out and Duo might just smell it and decided to come over. You know how pigs can be," and after that statement, laughter. He even saw his mother giggle behind her small, tanned hand.  
  
He walked into the house and yelled back, "Well I guess it's too late then."  
  
The mysterious, male voice hesitated, "What the hell? That doesn't even make sense, retard. I'm tellin' ya Ma, you really dropped that one on his head."  
  
Duo's only comeback was, "...Shut up. I was not."  
  
Jessica chuckled and turned her head. She gasped lightly and, for the first time, saw Heero. She turned to the inside of her house and snagged Duo by his arm.  
  
"Ouch, MA! That hurts."  
  
She rolled her violet eyes and once again looked at Heero, "Who is this lovely young man?"  
  
Heero blushed and began to mess with his earring again.  
  
Duo swore, "Shit I'm...OUCH! MOMMA THAT HURT!"  
  
"Duo Aiden Maxwell don't you curse in this house, you understand me?"  
  
Duo rubbed the sore side of his head, "Yes ma'am."  
  
Heero smiled and lifted his hand so that it wouldn't be too obvious that he was also laughing at Duo.  
  
Duo smiled, "Ha ha ha. I guess its joke on Duo night, tonight. But, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he sneaked a peak at his mother but saw that she hadn't caught him being a smart-ass. [3]  
  
He moved over to Heero and wrapped an arm around his waist; "Sorry about not introducing him to you before but this is Heero Yuy, my sexy beast."  
  
Heero blushed but held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Maxwell."  
  
Jessica smiled, "No formalities here, sweetheart. Just call me Jessica." She looked Heero up and down twice before returning to his face, "Well aren't you the gorgeous one."  
  
Heero blushed, "Um, thank you Mrs. Maxwell."  
  
She tweaked his nose, "Duo, he's just too adorable."  
  
"Dontcha think I know that, Ma?"  
  
She glared up at him, "Don't get smart with me, Duo Maxwell. You may be 23 years old but I can still throw you over my knee and turn that bottom of yours an angry red, you hear me?"  
  
Duo blushed and mumbled, "Yes M'am."  
  
Heero couldn't help but laugh and ran his hand up and down Duo's arm in a comforting gesture.  
  
Jessica turned to Heero and winked, "Well why are we gabbin' at the mouth out here? Let's get you two inside to say hello to the rest of the family."  
  
Duo smacked Heero playfully on the butt and steered him into the living room where everyone was lounging around.  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
Well, I decided to stop right here because...I want to. Don't worry, I'll get the next chapter up here really fast for you.  
  
I know this chapter didn't really have anything in it and was kinda slow going...but just you wait until the next chapter. I think I'm going to end it next chapter as well.  
  
[1]- I would die for my Timberland boots. I'm working on getting the baby blue and pink ones...they're so perdy!  
  
[2]- I think it is so cute when your lover opens the door for you and holds out your chair for you...its just so romantic and I'm a romantic myself. :Sigh: I fall for so many guys that way.  
  
[3]- I don't know about other people but my mom gets pissed when I say, "Before I was so rudely interrupted."  
  
REVIEW ME!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! HERE WE GO...  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
Title: Meeting the Maxwell's  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Warnings: AU, some cursing, and that's all I can think of right now.  
  
Pairings: 2X1!  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, so don't sue me.  
  
(-(-(- -)-)-)  
  
When Heero fully walked into the house, the first thing he noticed was the delicious smell of garlic butter bread, lasagna, spaghetti and other mouth watering delectables that couldn't be determined. It did make sense though, since Duo's family was half Italian on his mother's side.  
  
Heero felt Duo wrap his arms around his waist and steer him to a tall man that had light green eyes with dirty-blonde hair, similar to Duo's but had gray hair streaked in various places and a square, masculine jaw. Heero also noticed, while blushing furiously, that he had a body like whoa...[1]  
  
Duo stopped less that a foot away from the man and started, "Heero, this is my father, Nicholas; Dad, this is Heero Yuy.  
  
Nicholas smiled down at Heero and held open his hand; "It's nice to meet you Heero and you can just call me Nick."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Maxwell," Heero mumbled and shook the large hand.  
  
Nick shook his head and smiled, "It looks like you got a polite one on your hands, Number 2 [2]. Maybe you could learn something." Nick laughed.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "All right enough with the jokes. I have feelings too, ya know."  
  
Nick chuckled, "Boy, bring your ass over here and give your old man a hug."  
  
From the kitchen you heard Jessica yell, "Stop cussing in my goddamn house."  
  
Duo and Nick both laughed before enveloping each other in a hug. They both clapped each other on the back and held onto the other tighter. They slowly let go and Duo stepped back to grab Heero's hand.  
  
Nick turned to Heero, "So you two living together?"  
  
Duo laughed while Heero blushed crimson.  
  
"I swear Dad you're getting nosier than Ma," Duo stated.  
  
Nick held up his hands, "Hey! I was only wondering because I needed to tell him to make sure you wore your clean socks. Nothing more disgusting than a man with dirty socks...but then there's a man with a dirty co..."  
  
Duo immediately clapped his hands over Heero's ears. "Dad! Could you please not say those kinds of things when we have guests? Especially guests that I'm possibly going to see sometime in the future."  
  
Nick smiled slowly, "Sure, son. So you are serious about this one?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very serious." so please stop embarrassing me."  
  
Nick nodded with eyes twinkling in amusement. "I see son. Well, I better go help your mother with her cooking," he turned to Heero, "nice to meet you and I will be seeing you in just a bit."  
  
Heero nodded and smiled politely.  
  
"And please stop embarassing me." Duo called to his father's retreating back.  
  
A deep voice came from behind, "Well it's kind of hard not to do that, Little Brother, when you do it yourself."  
  
Duo and Nick turned to see another tall man who looked to be in his 20's. He had a generous amount of thick, light brown hair and it was the type of hair that made you want to lose your own hand in; he had green eyes, like Nick.  
  
Duo sighed and uncovered Heero's ears, "Heero this is my brother Todd, Todd this is MY very SEXY beast, Heero Yuy."  
  
Todd smiled down at Heero and took a hold of Heero's hand, "It's very nice to meet you Heero and I can see that what Duo says is very true. You are a sexy one," Todd kissed Heero's hand lightly and continued without letting go of his hand, "I hope that we can get to know each other a little better, maybe we should plan..."  
  
Duo snatched Heero's hand back and glared at Todd while placing himself in front of Heero.  
  
Todd frowned at Duo and raised his head to look at Duo, "Excuse me Duo but two GROWN men were talking so why don't you just run along and..."  
  
Duo growled, "Did you not hear me, asshole? I said that he's mine so you don't have to worry about trying to get this one. He is already taken."  
  
Heero gulped and tried to talk, "Duo, wait..."  
  
"You ungrateful little bitch, if you didn't have your head so far up your ass maybe you could see that I was trying to be friendly to your guest..."  
  
"Guys, enough. Can we atleast 'act' like a normal family that doesn't bicker around the clock?" A young woman dressed in a short black skirt with a red sleeveless, v-neck shirt stood before them with hands propped on her slim hips.  
  
Duo smiled and turned Heero towards her. "Heero, this is my sister Candy; Candy this is Heero Yuy."  
  
Candy smiled at Heero and shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Duo has said nothing but good things about you. Very, very good things." She winked playfully at him and laughed when a pink hue made its way across his high cheek bones.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, as well. You're Duo's older sister aren't you?"  
  
"Sure am and Duo's younger sister's are," she paused, scanning the room for her other sisters. "Oh, there they are; come on, I'll introduce them to you," she grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him towards the girls direction.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Duo protested.  
  
She let go of Heero's hand and turned around. "Duo, just shut up and mingle with your brothers while I introduce Heero to the girls." She took Heero by the hand again and whispered something in his ear. They both chuckled while throwing glances back at Duo who was staring at them dumbly.  
  
"Just sit down, Little Brother. He'll come back...some day." Todd snickered to himself as he sat on the couch stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing them at the ankle.  
  
Duo glared at Todd but sat down anyway. "Todd, what is with you being so...you? Kissing him on the hand was a little too much, even you have to admit that. Heero is not single, okay? He is taken...by ME."  
  
"He has got a point there, T. Kissing his hand was a little too much." Duo and Todd looked up to see Charlie and Donnie standing in front of them.  
  
Duo smiled and hugged Charlie. "Charlie, it's great to see ya man! When did you get here?"  
  
Charlie grabbed a resisting Todd into a fierce bear hug before answering. "We got here right when you introduced Heero to T."  
  
Duo gave Donnie a noogie; "Why didn't you say something? I could've introduced you to him."  
  
Donnie broke away from Duo's headlock and tried to correct his messy hair. "And miss the possible fight between you and Todd? I don't think so buddy." Donnie smiled and sat down between Duo and Todd.  
  
"Looks like you've got a keeper on your hands. Don't fuck this up, D." Charlie said sternly and Duo nodded once.  
  
The boys turned around, startled, when they heard a high squeal. What they saw all made them break out into wide smiles. Heero was in the middle of all the girls which included Candy and her girlfriend Leslie, Kristine and her girlfriend Marie, Kallie, and Melissa with her girlfried Sarah. The funny thing was that all the girls were gushing and giggling over Heero. The girls were pinching his cheeks, running their hands through his hair and commenting on his soft it felt, gently poking him in the stomach and saying how tiny he was, and lightly tugging at his clothes asking where he bought them.  
  
Duo chuckled when he saw his mother's head bob in the circle of hyper women.  
  
"Poor thing, you think we should rescue him?" Nick came in and stood next to him while drying his hands on a dish towel.  
  
"Nah, I think we should let him suffer a little bit longer." Donnie stated.  
  
"Ha! Sike, Heero would have my ass. I'm thinking we should go save him right now."  
  
"All right then, better go now...if we let them progress to his shoes then he'll be lost to us forever." Nick chuckled and made his way, with the boys in tow, towards the "mob."  
  
(-(-(--)-)-)  
  
[1] - Just like Mya's new song "My Body's Like Whoa..."  
  
[2] - Duo means 2...obviously. Just a lil' childhood nickname his Daddy calls him.  
  
Well, there it is...chapter number 4. Review me PLEASE! 


End file.
